


~Wine&Fire~

by agaylilguitar



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, Chaos, Gen, also this was written in an hour so no judging allowed, dont judge me pls, i dont even know at this point, i swear i dont do drugs, im gonna adopt her, the story behind this is great, this is so weird, vfd discord should have stopped me, wines my babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 04:16:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21191420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agaylilguitar/pseuds/agaylilguitar
Summary: Wine Baudelaire, out of pure rage, writes a story involving three of her siblings. It's a tragic story that she titles 'A Series Of Unfortunate Events'. Everyone had lied to her so they deserved the story, right?





	~Wine&Fire~

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO  
this is chaotic, I'm sorry. But I'll quickly explain who Fire and Wine are because they are my babeys and I love them
> 
> Wine Baudelaire is between the ages of sixteen and twenty during this, I don't even know. She has recently learned her biological Father is not Bertrand Baudelaire, but instead Lemony Snicket. Wine is very angsty and actually a chaotic dumbass even tho I did not fully write her as one. Fire Baudelaire is probably closer to chaotic evil than chaotic neutral but I still love her, shes younger than Wine. By how much? I don't even know.

** _Wine&Fire_ **

Wine Baudelaire was pacing back and forth in her bedroom, her typewriter sitting right on the desk. She could hear the insanity of her many siblings outside the door. The Baudelaire daughter had even been able to hear the laughter of her siblings. Everyone was happy. Very fucking happy. Everyone in the house was too happy, too fucking happy! Wine had not liked their happiness one bit. She knew her sister, Fire, had also hated when their entire family only expressed happiness. Both girls had hated it since they could remember. It was the reason they became close, the reason they trained secretly as firestarters before leaving VFD altogether.

The typewriter begged to be written on, it seemed like it had been on its knees begging. Of course, typewriters didn’t have knees but that didn’t stop the feeling like it was begging. Wine had known exactly what she would do. She would take her biological father’s name, Lemony Snicket, and write a tragic story about four Baudelaire children. There’d be Violet, Klaus, Fire and Sunny Baudelaire. Wine was sure Fire would want to be in the tragic story she was going to write, she just wanted to make sure because Fire was her favorite.

The Baudelaire child had walked across the hall into her sister’s room, smashing the door opening with her black boots. A grin that could mean anything spread across Wines face as Fire looked up to her, her eyes showed her interest. Wine grabbed her sister’s arm and dragged her into her bedroom. She locked the door behind her, Fire had even grabbed a match to threaten her siblings with if they even tried to enter the bedroom.

“Wanna be in my story?” Wine asked her sister.

Fire tilted her head slightly, “What’s it about?”.

“Tragic tale with you, Violet, Klaus, and Sunny as the suffering children”

“Make me the villain.”

Wine mischievously bite her bottom lip, “Want to be responsible for lots of deaths?”.

“But of course.” Fire said as she went to sit on Wine’s bed. Her hand still tightly gripping the match.

Wine looked completely mischievous as she sat down at the desk, putting the paper into her typewriter. She wrote the words “A Series Of Unfortunate Events” at the top of the page, right below that had the words “By Lemony Snicket”. Would her father be proud of her? There’s no way to know, he isn’t around to express if he is disappointed in her. Maybe he’d want his daughter to do this. Maybe he would know how much the happy family outside upset her. I mean, imagine being lied to for years about who created you, whos DNA was apart of you, who your real father was. Fire was the only siblings Wine stayed close to. The others didn’t matter to her anymore. Her mother mattered even less to her.

Fire waited for her sister to press more keys on the typewriter, she waited as patiently as the most inpatient Baudelaire could possibly wait. She had an urge to lit the match and put it near her sister’s face until she wrote something. There was no way Wine had been second-guessing about the story she was going to write, Wine didn’t second-guess anything. Fires older sister had always done as she pleased, consequences wouldn’t ever worry her. The young girl was sure her older sister didn’t even feel fear or guilt.

“This will be good, right? They’ll hate it, so it’ll be perfect” Wine said aloud.

“It won’t be perfect if you don’t write it dumbass” Fire said without even thinking, “And, if you don’t hurry up, I’ll be the one writing this.”.

Wine rolled her eyes and began to write whatever came to her mind. She had the families friendly banker, Mr.Poe, be an incompetent dumbass who couldn’t see any problems clearly. Her uncle Olaf -who gave her mother the idea to lie to her- was the main villain, he would be a pedophilic asshole. Beatrice and Bertrand would die in a tragic fire. It’d be perfect. Wine let out a deep breath and continued writing, words pouring out of her. Fire moved over and looked at her sister’s writing, she approved it.

Wine had not felt any guilt about anything she was doing. She was even kind enough to let Violet, Klaus, and Sunny be good. Wine knew it wasn’t their fault that she was lied to. She hated them, but it wasn’t their fault. It wasn’t completely their fault. Wine didn’t know if they knew anything, but if they did, they didn’t tell her. She was lied to either way. Fire got to be what she wanted because she figured out, and she told Wine who her father was. She was good enough. Sure, she gave Wine information that fucked her up, but she told her when she found out. Fire was good enough in Wine’s mind. A bit odd and kind of a dick, but good enough.

Once Wine started writing she never stopped, not once did she take a break. Fire was responsible for getting her coffee and food. She could write this in one sitting. It would be perfect, and no one would know it was her. It does say “By Lemony Snicket”, her name isn’t anywhere. Not a single family member or friend could get mad at her, she was innocent. Lemony Snicket wrote it, he may be dead but it doesn’t mean it isn’t him. He could’ve written it before dying. Only Fire would ever know about it being her, and her sister would never tell a single soul.

Everything was going to be chaotic after this was done and published. Everyone deserved that chaos, they all deserved it. They did, right? Wine hadn’t felt guilty before about this idea, she felt confident. Fire thought it was a good idea, she would have said otherwise if she thought Wine should stop. Fire would never lie to her. The story was good, everyone got treated how they deserved. The guilt would pass, it was probably just her mind being weird. The feeling wouldn’t stay.

** _Or would it?_ **


End file.
